The present disclosure relates to a power converter having an output overvoltage preventing function.
Conventionally, the power converter generally has a protection function against overvoltage state of output voltage. For example, JP H10-108457 A explains the mechanism that protects from the overvoltage state by shutting down switching control, in the case of the output overvoltage state.